


Curiosity Killed The Cat But Satisfaction Brought It Back

by Lenny14c



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can't stop thinking about the kiss, so maybe it was more than just a dare. She wants to explore more about herself, so she meets up with Chloe and things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat But Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, this is the first smut i wrote!

 

Max lay in her bed and thought about the kiss. Of course it was just a dare, but it felt like so much more. But did Chloe feel the same?  
Finally Max decided to text her best friend to ask her directly.

Max: Chloe...  
Chloe: MadMax! Sup?  
Max: Why did you dare me to kiss you?  
Chloe: I guess i was curious how you'd react. Why? Did you like it a little too much?  
Max: No!  
Chloe: You didn't like it?  
Max: I did, but... please, can we talk about this in person?  
Chloe: 2 Whales, now.  
Max: K.

 

When Max arrived at the diner Chloe already sat at one of the tables. She joined her and saw that Chloe had a kind of mishievous smile on her face.

"What?", Max asked.

"Nothing", Chloe said, still smiling. "You have never kissed a girl before, haven't you?"

"What? No, i haven't", Max cheeks turned bright red. "Is it so obvious?"

"You know what's obvious?", Chloe's smile grew wider. "It's obvious that you liked it and that you want to do it again."

Max couldn't help but stare at her best friend. "Yes, i mean maybe, i mean... wait what?!"

"I knew it!", Chloe slammed her fist on the table which made some guests turn around. Then she leaned closer to Max and whispered in her ear: "Are you curious enaugh to explore mor?"

This was more than Max could have ever asked for, but she was a bit embarassed, 'cause Chloe was so direct in public. Slowly she nodded, hoping she didn't blushed too much (she did btw).

Chloe took her hand. "You, me, in my room, now", she suggested.

Max was still too embaressed to answer, so she just nodded again. She hoped nobody had heard the conversation between the two girls.

 

As soon as they entered Chloe's room the blue head pushed Max to the bed and kissed her gently on the lips. Then she slowly started to undress her, opening her trousers and pulling them down. Soon Max wore only her bra and her pants while Chloe was still fully dressed.  
Chloe wanted to open Max bra, when she seemed to notice the tension of her best friends body.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?", she asked with a soft voice.

"I-i...", Max stuttered. Her head felt like a rollercoaster. So many thoughts were racing through it.

"Hey, it's okay Maximus. We don't have to do this", Chloe comforted her.

"It's just...", Max tried to find the right words. "I haven' done this before... ever. N-not even with a boy..."

"So, you're a virgin." Chloe understood. "You don't have to be afraid, i'm going to be very careful. And you can always tell me to stop", she added.

Max nodded. Now she felt save in Chloe's arms and she couldn't imagine anyone else to have her first time with.  
Suddenly lust grew in her as Chloe slipped her right hand into Max' pants and made slow little circles around her clit. A whimper left her mouth followed by a deep moan.

"You like that." Chloe smirked. It was a statement, not a question. Her left hand opened Max' bra easily and threw it out of the bed. Her mouth took one of the brunette's nipples and sucked a bit while she slipped one and then a second finger into Max' vagina.

"Che...", Max moaned breathless. It felt so good she couldn't keep focused and let the pleasure take over.

Chloe's mouth wandered down and kissed softly Max' belly-button. She pulled down the other girl's pants, placed her face between her legs and began to lick slowly to taste her friend's sweetness.  
Max cried out Chloe's name when she reached the climax.

Exhausted Max lay down and was fully exposed to Chloe's look.

"You are so beautiful", Chloe whispered almost in awe.

Max could feel herself blush. "I-i am not..."

Chloe stopped her from finishing the sentence by gently pressing her lips on her mouth. Max responded with a fire that surprised the blue head a bit.

"You seem to like what i did."

Max smiled bright. "Yeah, that was... wowzer that was great!"

"I think we should do this again sometime... and maybe one day you can do that to me!"

The brunette blushed and nodded. Then she leaned in to another passionate kiss.


End file.
